How Percy Confessed his love to Thalia
by ThornSharp
Summary: What happens when Percy does admit that he does. Will Thalia reject him or accept him? First story please review for any mistakes or suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Thalia's P.O.V.

I woke up with a note slipped near my bunk. It said:

"MEET ME IN THE FOREST AT ZEUS' FIST AT MIDNIGHT. MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T FOLLOWED

SIGNED,

ANONYMOUS"

I was a bit confused about it but I didn't tell anyone about it. During dinner I thought about it silently willing for time to speed up so that I could find out who left that note

At about 11:55 pm I climbed out of bed. Since I didn't change into my pj's before, I just sneaked outside and went to the forest making sure that I wasn't followed. I hesitated before going into the fist, but I just went in after a minute or two. I sat under the pile of rocks waiting. After a few minutes I heard stirring in the forest. "Who's there?" I called out standing up. "It's me!" Percy whispered loudly. "Percy! What in the name of the Gods are you doing here?" I hissed when he came out. "I need to talk to you about something" Percy said quietly once he came over. "What is it?" I said my breath quickening. Since he was taller then me I had to lift my head up just to look into sea green eyes. "I- I don't know how to say this but…" Percy said hesitating and then trailing off searching for the words. I had loved him since the first time I opened my eyes…. his hair, his eyes, and his hilarious sense of humour. My heart beat quickened as he continued. "I really like you, but more then a friend…. I love you and-" when I heard him say that I didn't even let him finish what he said I just kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. After he got over his shock he kissed me back, hugging me. When we finally stopped I started blushing. "You shocked me a bit there" he said rubbing his arm. "Sorry about that" I said laughing slightly. "Let's go back" he said holding my hand and walking over to the forest. "What are we going to tell Annabeth and Grover?" I asked him looking up to his face. "How about we keep it a secret for a bit then when we're both ready we'll tell them" He said looking back. "Sounds good" I said smiling and I kissed him one more time before we went to our cabins and had a beautiful sleep.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up feeling quite good about my self. Not only did I have the Guts to admit to Thalia that I love her but I DIDN'T chicken out at the last moment and she DID admit that she liked me PLUS she kissed me TWICE! That was 4 scores. The only problem was making it Public to Annabeth and Grover. 'Hey guys Thalia and I love each other so we're dating now' Percy thought mockingly. Percy changed into some clothes and then went for breakfast. He smiled when he saw Thalia but stayed a distance since their relationship was still secret. He had breakfast and watched longingly at Thalia as they both sat alone. The day went by quickly. Before dinner Percy talked to Thalia. "Fist at Midnight, K?" Percy said quickly. Thalia nodded in reply quickly then walked off to her table.

At Midnight Percy went to the fist quickly. He found Thalia there already. She ran over and hugged him. "I can't bear to be without you Percy!" She said with a relief in her voice. "I know me neither!" he said hugging her back. When the moment finished they walked over to the the pile of rocks. "We should Tell Annabeth and grover" Thalia said when they finished hugging. "I know, but are you ready?" he asked holding her hands. "I'll be ready if you're ready" Thalia said with a small smile. "I'm ready it's just how we say it that's the problem for me" Percy said. "Hmmm…" Thalia said pursing her lips. "How about I tell to Annabeth and you tell to Grover!" Thalia exclaimed. "Sounds good!" Percy said nodding his head. "Alright, we'll tell tomorrow" Thalia said business like. "Good, and don't worry I won't Procrastinate" Percy said with a smirk. Thalia just shook her head with a small smile. "Let's go now, it's getting late" I said rubbing my eyes. I kissed her one last time before I left. Not being with her it felt so lonely.

End of Chapter 2. :


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so I'm really sorry to all the people who loved this story and reviewed it. But I was new to fanfiction and I was trying it out. This was supposed to be a one-shot. I've recently realized that I'm not cut out for fics and I am much better at writing than fanfiction. I will be leaving this story I'm really sorry if I disappointed you.


End file.
